


Fragments - #24 : « Ami » (3x04)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [24]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Despite everything he's been through because of him, Drabble, Hannigram - Freeform, He will eat you or destroy you, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Snippet, Stay away from Hannibal, Stockholm Syndrome, This ship is soooo obvious, Well it's the less we can say about Hannigram, Will Loves Hannibal, twisted relationship, well Will is pretty fucked up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: “Qui était-il pour toi ?” Will se retrouva à court de mots pour exprimer ce que Hannibal était réellement pour lui. Il pensait également que Jack ne comprendrait jamais ses sentiments pour le psychiatre cannibale.





	Fragments - #24 : « Ami » (3x04)

**Author's Note:**

> La petite conversation entre Will et Jack, dans le hangar du bateau... ça m'a démolie, merci beaucoup pour les feels D:  
> (Les dialogues français sont approximatifs, traductions maison de la VO que j'avais de mémoire U_U')

\- Qui était-il pour toi ?

Will déglutit avec difficulté. Hannibal avait été tellement important à ses yeux... mais comment expliquer la profondeur de cet attachement à Jack ? L'autre homme ne pourrait pas comprendre les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés – qu'il éprouvait toujours – pour le psychiatre cannibale.

Hannibal lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien... Il l'avait envoyé en prison à sa place, « tué » Abigail plusieurs fois – la dernière étant malheureusement la plus définitive – après l'avoir mutilée... accusé Will de l'un de ces meurtres... refusé des soins au jeune homme alors qu'il était malade...

Et pourtant. Will ne pouvait pas haïr Hannibal Lecter. Ses sentiments pour lui, bien que brisés, n'avaient pas changé.

\- Il était... il était mon ami.

Sa voix se brisa. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la réalité des choses. Et il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir ressentir plus de colère à l'égard de l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie.

**Author's Note:**

> Humpf, ne serait-ce pas un petit syndrome de Stockholm que je perçois par ici ?


End file.
